Captivated
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: What is it about her that has truly captivated me? I only pray that Mithos will let me survive once I find out. Oneshot. YuanXMartel. Yuan's POV.


I sigh as I watch the sun disappear behind the Fooji Mountains: the event that proves that yet another day has passed without me expressing my feelings to Martel. In an instant, I subconsciously look over at her from across our camp at the base of the mountain. She's just… smiling. Then again, that's not exactly true; she's healing a wound on Mithos' arm, but her sunny smile just stands out.

Maybe that's what I'm captivated by.

Is that too cliché, for a man to fall in love with a woman's smile?

Perhaps it is her eyes; they remind me of emeralds, or lush grass, just as her flowing green hair does.

Possibly her intellect? I know that it is not easy to remember all of the words for those healing spells.

I really am much too cliché for my own good.

I inadvertently sigh, but no one else seems to notice. Except for Martel.

"What is it, Yuan?" she asks with her melodious voice, causing the others to look towards me with cocked eyebrows.

Damn women's intuition.

"It's nothing," I murmur back lamely. She lifts an eyebrow in suspicion, but says nothing as she looks back down to tend to her brother's arm. Muttering a rather long incantation, the wound on his arm is healed in seconds, causing him to smile slightly.

"Thanks, Marty." I notice Kratos crack a small smile at her nickname as she chuckles.

"Your welcome. Now off to bed!"

"But, sis-!"

"No buts," she interrupts calmly. "You must make a pact with Shadow tomorrow, and it would not be convenient for you to fall asleep in the middle of it all." I chuckle lightly at Mithos' priceless expression as he sighs in defeat.

"Alright…" Martel smiles before rising to her full height, and it is at that exact moment that I realize what it is about her that captivates me: her loving nature. Despite all of the prejudice that she has experienced her entire life as a half-elf, she always continues to smile and forgive. That is why she had chosen to become a healer: one that takes away pain instead of creating it.

I feel the gentle breeze blow softly against my face, enjoying the feeling, and look over at the woman that has grasped my heart. (Yet another cliché line.) The wind has caused her hair to caress her face, causing her to look even more angelic and beautiful than she already does.

"It's time that we all get some sleep," she suggests.

"Indeed," Kratos agrees. "It appears that it is my turn to be the night watch." Martel nods slightly before turning towards me.

"Yuan, that means you should be over here too," she says in the same tone as a mother scolding her child. I feel my body tremble as I sigh again before lifting myself up.

"Of course." I want to tell her of my feelings for her; just scream them out, but that's a bit out of character for me, isn't it? Besides, Mithos would probably have my head mounted on the wall if he caught me near her like that.

I quietly make my way towards her, resisting the urge to reach out and embrace her, and stop my procession to lay down on the sleeping mat.

I would tell her tonight.

I just prayed that Mithos would allow me to survive the night if I was caught.

* * *

I silently make my way towards Martel, unbeknownst to her. Mithos is asleep, and Kratos is off somewhere being the night watch. Honestly, I don't care, as long as she's alone.

She is awake, resting her head against Noishe's stomach as she gazes up at the stars with an almost childlike wonder. I can't help but smile at her expression as the campfire near her illuminates her soft smile. For the first time, she notices me, turning to greet me and mutter something about sleeping. I greet her back, but say nothing else as she sighs before looking back up at the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye as she stares at the pinpoints of light in the sky.

"Yeah… Beautiful…" I say, still staring at her before taking a deep breath, which causes her to peer over at me.

"What is it, Yuan?"

I say nothing, but make my way towards her, praying that I would survive the night. She begins to question my actions, but I cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips, silencing her.

And at that moment, I am transported to the Garden of Eden with her sitting next to me.

Rather hesitantly, I pull away from her due to lack of air, almost afraid to see her reaction.

She's… smiling?

Her lips separate to speak as she fails to fight back a blush, but I am unfortunately destined to never hear those words, for at that moment, I hear a cry that causes my face to turn white.

"_Yuan! Stay away from my sister!_" I hear as I barely survive an Indignation Judgment.

I take that as my cue to run.

* * *

**Sorry if they seemed too OOC. This fic is two firsts for me: My first YuanXMartel and my first story written in real-time. Do you guys think it was okay, I'd really like to hear your opinions.**


End file.
